Mission Impossible: Alliance between good and evil
by Heroine248
Summary: Kim and Ron have to work together with Shego and Drakken to stop an international organization from using a powerful weapon. Could they refrain from killing each other? (Future KR & SD pairings) Review pls.
1. Another summer in Middleton

Mission Impossible: The Alliance Between Good and Evil  
  
Kim Possible is the courtesy of Disney. I do not own any of these characters.  
  
--- Chapter 1. Another hot summer day in Middleton  
  
It was another hot summer day in Middleton. The weather was 90 degrees. Kim just purchased another glass of cold diet Pepsi from the Bueno Nachos. She felt that she would melt in another seconds.  
  
Kim always looked forward for the summertime, but now she wished it was winter again. Kim moaned, "I hope that someone could send me into a mission in Siberia right now. Or whatever part of the globe that is cold."  
  
Ron and Rufus sat opposite of Kim. The naked mole rat gulped the ice cream that Ron just bought. They loved to hang out in Bueno Nachos since it has an air conditioner. However, the air conditioner was not able to fight the powerful ray of the blazing sun.  
  
Kim was actually glad that she could spend this summer with Ron. So far, this is one of the most relaxing summer that Kim got, since Duff Killigan, Drakken, Shego, Senior, Junior, Monkey Fist, and DNAmy were in jail.

Actually... this might be the last summer that Kim spent with Ron. This is their senior year; they might move to different colleges. Every time she remembers that, her heart began to twitch in a very funny way.

Ron always cheered up Kim every time she told Ron that this might the last summer they spent together. Ron assured Kim that he would be there if Kim needs anything, that no distance or obstacles will break their friendship. Which is kinda sweet...  
  
The Kimmunicator beeped and Kim picked up the communicator, "What's the sitch Wade?" But the person in the Kimmunicator was not Wade. The picture looked unclear; however it seemed to portray a gentleman in a red jacket.  
  
The stranger talked in a coarse and harsh voice, "Someone will try to free Dr. Drakken and Shego tonight. You should stop it." And then the picture went blank.  
  
Ron, who noticed the confused look in Kim's face, asked, "What is it KP?"

Kim said, "Well, some stranger just told me that there is a plan to free Drakken tonight."

Ron tilted his head in confusion, "Who is going to free them? One of Drakken's goons?"  
  
Kim knew that none of Drakken's honchos would be able to free Drakken and Shego from Middleton's top notch security. But Kim did not want to ruin her precious summer by chasing Drakken and Shego around.

She decided to contact Wade to verify this information. Wade tried to look for the person who just contacted Kim to no avail. Kim thought this to be extremely strange. How could Wade, the super genius, could not find out anything about this person's profile or address? Could this be a trap?

Wade just shook his head and stated, "Kim, this might be just a prank."

Ron thought otherwise, "Kim, somehow my spidey-sense is tingling. I think something is going to happen tonight."

Rufus nodded, "Spidey-sense". Then the naked mole rat continued the gulped the vanilla ice cream.

Kim asked, "How do you know? And since when you got spidey-sense anyway?"

Ron smiled, "Because this is the first summer where we spent two weeks without any missions. Oh, and the spidey-sense, I already got it long time ago." Ron winked at Kim.

She sighed. Hate to admit it, but it was true. Summer usually the times when villains thrives. Does villain ever has a summer break?

She decided to investigate further. "Ron, we'll head to Middleton jail tonight. To make sure nothing will happen."

THe blonde smiled and high-fived Rufus, "Another mission for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Boo-yah!"  
  
Author's notes:  
  
6/29/04 I would like to thank all the readers who have given me reviews. For those who are reading this fanfic, please give me a review so I could write better stories.  
  
This is my first attempt to write a fanfic and I would accept any reviews (including flames).


	2. The Black Panther

Mission Impossible: The Alliance Between Good and Evil  
  
Chapter 2. The Black Panther ---  
  
It was 10 pm. Kim and Ron were still waiting in front of Middleton jail, waiting for something to happen. They decided to hide in a tree near the jail. Kim kept looking around, watching the surroundings like a hawk. However, it seems that nothing has happened so far. Ron looked very tired and tried hard to keep his eyes open. Meanwhile Rufus snored inside Ron's pocket.  
  
Kim sighed. Maybe the glitch in her Kimmunicator was a prank after all.  
  
Suddenly she saw a shadow moving towards the prison. Kim elbowed Ron, "Ron, we got a guest."  
  
---  
  
Kim decided to follow the shadow into the Middleton jail. She wanted to caught the person red-handed when he/she freed Drakken and Shego.  
  
Kim caught a glimpse of the intruder. It seemed to be a woman in her late 20's. The brunette wears a black jumpsuit with a metal belt in her hips. Her movement was feline and calculated. Kim has never seen her before. Did Drakken just hire her?  
  
She sneaked into the prison's watchtower. After she knocked the guards unconscious, she entered the building.

Ron whispered, "Wow, she seemed to be a professional. Finally, a goon that is useful."

Kim and Ron followed her cautiously.  
  
After disabling the alarm system, she headed towards Drakken and Shego jail and tried to open their jail by using a pen laser.

Kim Possible decided that this was the time that she will go into action: "Stop it right there."  
  
The woman was surprised and then she tossed the pen laser towards Shego.  
  
Kim threw a punch towards the brunette but she deflected it. Kim tried to sweep her legs, but she jumped back. The brunette used the kickboxing stance. Then, she flung a nice clean jab towards Kim face. Kim protected her face right on time. But she was not able to protect her rib against the incoming sidekick.  
  
Kim tried to throw a counter kick against her but she repelled every single of Kim's move.  
  
Shego and Drakken had freed themselves. Shego moved towards Kim who was fighting with the brunette. Shego's hand glowed and she was about to strike Kim, but Ron stopped her.  
  
Shego scowled, "Step out buffoon, before you get hurt!"

Ron shook his head and gave a fighting stance, "Name's Ron and you about to taste the wrath of the Stoppable! By the way, does anyone tell you that orange is SO NOT your color?" Ron pointed towards Shego's prison outfit.  
  
Shegon growled and about to tear Ron apart.

Rufus covered his eyes and gulped, "Uh-oh".

Suddenly, the mysterious brunette decided to discontinue her fight and she pulled Shego and Drakken away. Then she threw smoke bombs towards Ron and Kim.  
  
Kim has troubled breathing and those smoke bombs affected her eyes too. "Ron... (cough cough...) "

The blonde warned, "KP! (cough cough...)The goon, Shego, and Drakken ran away!"  
  
After Kim and Ron recovered from the smoke bomb, they ran and followed them outside the Middleton prison.  
  
A helicopter came and landed in front of the prison. The guards tried to shoot the helicopter, but suddenly a blight bomb exploded. Kim tried to cover her eyes, but it was too late. The light blinded her eyes. The helicopter was getting away. Kim tried to jump inside the helicopter, but it flew too high.  
  
Drakken smiled triumphantly and laughed, "Bye bye, Kim Possible!"  
  
---  
  
Kim smacked herself in the head. How could she let them get away? Kim should have stopped the mysterious brunette before she entered the prison. Kim despised the idea of chasing Drakken and Shego around for the summer. She decided to fix the situation as soon as possible.  
  
Kim beeped Wade, "Wade, they escaped. Do you know where they headed to?"

Wade replied, "The satellite caught the trace of the helicopter. However, you would not like this."

Kim scowled, thing was already bad as it was, and now she had to receive more bad news? "Just tell me Wade."

Wade glanced at his computer, "The copter tried to cloak its destination. I am not so sure about this, but I think it headed towards Dr. Director's house."

Ron yelped, "Are they going to held Dr. Director as a hostage?"

Wade replied, "I don't know what are they up to. It seemed illogical to me to hide in the Global Justice director's house."  
  
Ron held the pen laser that the brunette used to free the villainous duo and gave it to Kim. "Check this out KP. It seemed to be one of the super spy's tool from James Bond's movies."  
  
Kim examined the pen laser. "Good job Ron! Hey Wade, could you check this thing out? By the way, there is a brunette in a black jumpsuit who helped Drakken and Shego escaped. Could you check her out too?"  
  
"Hmm... I just tapped into the security camera from the Middleton prison. I just ran a search for her profile and background. Kim, I think you just fought one of the Global Justice's agents: The Black Panther aka Deus."  
  
Ron gulped, "Wow, is this a case where a good agent gone bad?"


	3. Dr Director

Mission Impossible: The Alliance Between Good and Evil

Chapter 3. Dr. Director

Kim and Ron decided to go into the Director's house. Actually, Wade was not so sure about the course of the helicopter. Kim was worried about Dr. Director's safety, so she decided to go to her house to check her out. If Shego and Drakken are not there, she could check other places.

Ron gaped in awe at the magnificent white mansion. "Wow, so this is Dr. Director's house?"

Tall fences surrounded the mansion. The mansion looked like one of the "Oh Boyz!" crib. It has beautiful garden surrounding it and a fountain in the middle of the garden. It seemed to be safe. However, Kim doesn't what to take any chances.  
  
Kim beeped Wade. She has asked Wade to check out the situation inside the mansion. If Drakken and Shego took Dr. Director as hostages, she could not make any wrong moves.... Kim asked, "Wade, how is the situation?"  
  
Wade replied, "Well, I just disabled into the security system. You should have no trouble to sneak into the mansion. But be careful Kim. Black Panther is no ordinary foe."  
  
Kim gave Wade a thumbs up, "No worries Wade, I 'll be fine."  
  
Kim actually a bit worried. She could handle Shego, no big deal. But if Shego and Black Panther teamed up against her, the chances might be not that good.  
  
Kim was worried for Ron too. Ron has been a wonderful partner, but something might happen to him.  
  
Kim has requested Ron many times that he did not come for this mission. But Ron sometimes can be stubborn. He merely replied, "Remember the Ron factor? KP, you need the splash of the Ron factor."  
  
She gracefully jumped over the fences. Then she opened the gate for Ron and Rufus. They sneaked into the garden. The mansion was dark and quiet. Kim looked at one of the only lightened windows in the second floor, luckily it has a balcony. They quietly jumped into the balcony. Kim instructed Ron to be quiet.  
  
They peeked inside the window. The room seemed to be a private library. Black Panther was sitting and at the other end were Drakken and Shego. Dr. Director came in and she greeted the Black Panther. Black Panther and Dr. Director hugged each other, as if they were old pals.

---  
  
Kim whispered, "What's going on in here?" Now Kim was extremely confused.

Ron hissed, "I know that you could not trust anyone with an eye patch."  
  
The Black Panther, as if sensed that Ron and Kim were out there, stared and walked towards the window.  
  
Kim and Ron tried to hide but it was too late.  
  
Black Panther growled, "You!! The brats who attacked me last night!".  
  
Black Panther was about to fight Kim Possible, but Dr. Director stopped her. "Deus, she is Kim Possible. She will be our ally."

---  
  
Kim was extremely confused.  
  
Shego stared at Dr. Director, "Excuse me... Since when I become your ally? And why these two spoiled brats are here?" It seems that Drakken and Shego are in the dark too.  
  
Dr. Director apologized, "Kim, I'm so sorry that we did not tell you earlier about this. You deserved to know the truth. But there is a grave situation inside of Global Justice and we did not want to let any outsiders involved."  
  
Ron blurted out, "Aren't you supposed to be the good guys? Aha! Now we know that Global Justice is actually a crooked and..."  
  
Kim asked Ron to be quiet, "Ron, let her explain." To be honest, Kim felt slightly betrayed that Dr. Director did not let her know the grave situation.  
  
---

6/29/04

I decided to make some changes in Chap 3. Chap 3 will be presented in two parts.


End file.
